1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to rockers, and more particularly to an adjustable frame of rocker which rigidly supporting the rocking activity seat and providing the user of the rocking activity seat with multi-position inclined support. Thus, the rocking activity seat with the adjustable frame is facilitated to be folded into a compact unit for storage and carriage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Rocking activity seats have been known and sold throughout the United States since rocking activity seat becomes a necessity to every family especially having a young child or baby in which the rocking activity seat is considered as a convenience tool to rock the baby or young child to sleep.
A conventional rocking activity seat comprises a rocking frame and a seat frame supported by the rocking frame such that a toddler is laid on the seat frame in such a manner the rocking activity seat provides a smooth rocking action to soothe the toddler. However, the slope of the seat frame cannot be adjusted such that when the toddler tends to sit on the seat frame, the toddler fails to well support on the rocking activity seat.
An improved rocking activity seat further comprises a back frame in such a manner the back frame is adapted for adjusting with respect to the seat frame in order to provide an inclined back support for the toddler. However, the adjustable back frame may render the rolling activity seat losing its balance and turning over especially during the rocking action. As it is known that the toddler is soft and weak, if the toddler is not being supported properly, the toddler may get any unwanted injury from the rocking activity seat.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable frame of rocker, which can well and balanced support a toddler laid thereon naturally and comfortably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable frame of rocker, which inclination is adjustable, that is the slope of the back frame can be adjusted to fittingly support the toddler""s back.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable frame of rocker, which enables the back frame to be inclinedly supported without altering or complicating the back frame and seat frame structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable frame of rocker which can be quickly and easily folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage and unfolded for use.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an adjustable frame for a rocking activity seat, comprising a rocking frame and a supporting frame comprising a back frame and a seat frame foldably coupled with the rocking frame wherein the rocking frame comprises:
a curved base frame for providing a rocking action of the rocking activity seat,
a pair of supporting arms each pivotally connected to a front end portion of the base frame wherein each supporting arm is upwardly and inclindedly extended from the base frame, and
a pair of coupling means for pivotally coupling two upper ends of the supporting arms with the supporting frame, so as to securely support the back frame in an inclined position.